


Le coeur rouge

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [201]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019, Alcohol, Anger, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherhood, But I'm too busy for that, Champions League, Denial of Feelings, English Premier League, Europa League, Feelings Realization, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, It probably needs a sequel lmao, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Some Humor, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SON ROBERT ???, basically they work together, but still, can't say if there will be smut but maybe if my brain doesn't give up there will be smut, chap 4 : they finally stop being idiots, edit : i'm still busy but i'm back and Robby is still alive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: "Sois mon second à Liverpool.""Hors de question."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> je sais pas

Le cœur rouge

Niko sentit un frisson parcourir son dos alors qu’il lisait le message reçu sur son téléphone. ‘’Rendez-vous au Rosa à midi.’’ Il avait à peine le temps de rentrer chez lui de ses nouveaux devoirs de célibataire que Jürgen voulait déjà l’emmener en balade à l’autre bout de la ville… Ce n’était sûrement pas une bonne chose, y aller ne ferait qu’empirer sa situation, il le savait, mais cette satané pulsion en lui le forçait presque à presser le pas pour arriver à l'heure, voire en avance. Bordel, pourquoi avait-il seulement pensé qu’il serait en paix maintenant qu’il était seul ? D’habitude il consulterait Darijo avant de partir à l’improviste dans l’un des bars les plus connus de Berlin, mais il n’avait pas le temps pour les conseils du plus jeune, et il ne voulait aussi plus entendre parler de la Croatie pendant un moment, il avait besoin d’encore un peu de temps, mais personne ne semblait vouloir lui en donner… Pourquoi s’efforçait-il d’ailleurs à faire un effort vestimentaire, Jürgen n’en avait rien à faire de sa tenue ! Niko arriva pile à l’heure, ignorant la pensée qui lui disait qu’un rendez-vous à midi ne pouvait que mal se terminer, qui plus est, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup son interlocuteur, à part leur échange de numéro et leur succincte rencontre à Munich quelques mois plus tôt, ils n’étaient vraisemblablement pas amis.

« Salut Niko ! » Jürgen lui prit le bras pour l’inviter à s’asseoir à une table près de la fenêtre

« Bonjour Jürgen. Aujourd’hui est un jour particulier pour m’inviter dans le bar le plus romantique de Berlin ? » 

« C’est le bar le plus romantique de Berlin ?! J’aime juste leur vin, comment est-ce que tu sais ça d’ailleurs, tu n’as pas la tête d’un gars romantique ! »

« C’est parce que tu ne me connais pas encore assez que tu dis ça ! »

« Tu es déjà venu ici pour un rendez-vous amoureux, ça se voit. »

« J’ai fait ma déclaration d’amour, puis ma demande de mariage ici. » Un sourire nostalgique s’installa sur ses lèvres alors que Niko se remémorait des bons moments passés

« Félicitations, combien de temps ça fait ? »

« Depuis le mariage ou depuis le divorce ? »

« Oh mince, je suis désolé… »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ce n’est rien. »

« Et donc, tu ne retires pas ton alliance ? »

« Ah… Comment dire ? Je n’ai pas envie, ça ne fait pas longtemps et je ne me sens pas encore prêt. »

« D’accord, changeons de sujet… »

« Oui, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu m’as fait venir. »

« Sois mon adjoint à Liverpool. »

« … Non. » Il lui fallut un petit temps de réaction, mais Niko avait finalement répondu

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Hors de question, je reste à Berlin, Jürgen, je suis très bien ici. »

« Ce n’est pas une question de ville, c’est une question de club Niko ! J’ai besoin d’un adjoint, et c’est seulement toi que je veux dans ce rôle. »

« Je ne… Jürgen c’est gentil de penser à moi, mais je refuserai toujours, ce n’est pas pour moi. »

« Niko s’il te plaît, j’ai besoin de toi ! »

« Tu n’as pas besoin de quelqu’un qui ne peut même pas aider son pays que ce soit en tant que joueur ou en tant qu’entraîneur. »

« Je m’en fous de ça, l’important c’est toi, pas la Croatie ! »

« Si tu te fous vraiment de la Croatie, pourquoi tu me contactes moi ?! Si tu veux un adjoint, tu peux trouver des gens bien plus qualifiés que moi ! Je n’ai pas besoin et encore moins envie d’une quelconque pitié parce que je n’entraîne plus la Croatie, ou même parce que je viens de divorcer Jürgen ! Je n’en ai vraiment pas besoin ! Je ne suis pas un bon entraîneur, je ne serais pas meilleur en Angleterre, ne compte pas sur moi pour un travail qui ne me concerne pas ! »

Peu importe que tout le bar c’était retourné pour assister à sa colère, Niko avait juste laissé son cœur parler pour une fois, il n’avait pas retenu ses mots et n’avait pas attendu pour partir, ce n’était pas ses putains d’affaire ! S’il ne voulait pas, il n’y avait aucune raison d’insister, il ne voulait plus être affilié au monde de l’entraînement avant un moment, pour sa santé mentale et pour finalement arrêter de ressasser toutes les défaites qui l’avaient hanté à un moment de sa vie. Jürgen ne le connaissait pas et ça se voyait, Niko n’avait aucune raison de se préoccuper de son nouveau job, Berlin l’accompagnerait jusqu’au bout.

__________________________________________

« Tu es beaucoup trop borné Dragi, c’est pour ça qu’il te veut. » Darijo rit en lui tapotant l’épaule, Niko aurait dû lui parler beaucoup plus tôt de cette altercation, mais deux jours lui avait semblé le temps nécessaire pour faire le point avec lui-même

« Ce n’est pas une qualité Dari… »

« Quand est-ce que tu m’as appelé comme ça pour la dernière fois ? Je suis sûr que Kranjcar était toujours insolent à cette époque. »

« Il l’est toujours autant Dari. »

« Certes, sinon, tu devrais accepter ce poste, ça te changerait les idées, tu parlerais avec du monde, autre que moi, je ne peux pas faire trop d’aller-et-retours juste pour toi Dragi, je suis capitaine de mon côté. »

« Gagne l’Euro avant de partir à la retraite, tu comprendras quelque chose. »

« Qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre ? »

« Que tu rêvais depuis le début. »

« J’aurais dû acheter des anti-dépresseurs en venant… Niko, considères son offre, ça ne peut te faire que du bien, et puis, il est temps de montrer ce que tu sais vraiment faire avec ta tête. »

« Dari, je suis parti en m’énervant comme un abruti sur lui, il n’a aucune raison de me vouloir maintenant. »

« Moi je te dis qu’il veut de toi, dans n’importe quel sens vu qu’il t’a invité à prendre un verre dans le bar le plus romantique que je connaisse, mais bon, c’est à toi de voir. Il viendra pour toi Dragi, il t’aime déjà, par contre tu lui diras de ma part d’éviter de parler de Kristina, je n’aime pas te voir comme ça. »

« Je ne vais pas accepter le job Dari… »

« Si tu vas le faire, sinon je vais forcer Robert à t’harceler avec ça jusqu’à ce que tu acceptes. »

« Quel est le pire choix ? »

« Honnêtement ? »

« Ouais. »

« Robert me tuerait avant je pense. »

« On est d’accord. »

« Allez, va appeler ton preux chevalier. »

« La ferme Dari. »

_________________________________________

Il lui fallut quelques heures de plus pour se décider à rappeler Jürgen, mettant sa fierté de côté pendant l’appel, et ignorant la soudaine joie de l’ancien de Dortmund. Dans quoi venait-il de s’engager ?

_________________________________________

S’acclimater à un pays où il n’avait jamais joué hors matches internationaux avait été compliqué, abandonner ses derniers appuis et débarquer dans une atmosphère où personne ne le connaissait et où il ne connaissait personne avait été l’une des raisons de sa réticence. Au moins, Jürgen était là. C’était stupide dit comme ça après sa crise de nerfs, mais Niko avait réussi à forger un début d’amitié avec Jürgen, ce n’était pas une amitié aussi poussée que pour Darijo, mais c’était quelque chose qu’il pouvait faire grandir s’il s’en donnait le temps, s’il voulait au moins essayer. Liverpool n’était clairement pas un petit pas dans sa vie, Niko en venait à se demander assez souvent comment Jürgen avait fait pour accepter de quitter l’Allemagne aussi facilement.

__________________________________________

Sortir de temps en temps avec Jürgen ne lui faisait pas de mal après les matches, comme ça il était sûr de ne pas se perdre, et il fallait bien quelqu’un pour réguler Klopp quand il était bourré. Mais ce soir était plus particulier, c’était plus une question de réconforter que de réguler, perdre faisait partie du jeu, il l’avait vite appris, cependant c’était sûrement plus dur pour quelqu’un de plus optimiste comme Jürgen, et même encore plus dur vu que c’était la deuxième finale de Ligue des Champions qu’il perdait… Niko essayait d’être là, de trouver les mots justes, mais c’était plutôt difficile, Jürgen était dans un état impossible à imaginer, et lui était pitoyable avec les mots… La seule bonne idée qui lui vint fut de ramener Jürgen à l’hôtel avant qu’il ne soit trop tard pour retrouver le bon chemin, enfin ç’avait une bonne idée jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve à devoir porter Jürgen bras-dessus-bras-dessous jusqu’à un taxi, et dieu savait que c’était plus rare à deux heures du matin d’en avoir un rapidement. Ça ne lui plaisait pas totalement d’attendre la nuit, avec Jürgen totalement abattu sur son épaule, Niko savait que c’était à lui de le réconforter, de l’aider à aller mieux, mais il en était incapable, paralysé dans son propre corps, prendre les choses en main était quelque chose qu’il préférait éviter, il ne pouvait pas être celui avec les responsabilités, il l’avait trop été pour le redevenir…

Déposer Jürgen sur son lit fut l’une des choses les plus compliquées de sa vie, il était totalement l’heure de se reposer, de retourner en Allemagne, de retrouver Robert, Darijo l’appellerait demain, Niko voulait pouvoir s’endormir aussi rapidement que son aîné, mais beaucoup trop de chose tournaient dans sa tête pour dormir tout de suite. Il s’allongea à côté de Jürgen en se demandant encore et encore si venir à Liverpool avait été une bonne chose pour lui, mais son questionnement prit fin quand il se retrouva les lèvres de Jürgen sur sa tempe. Oh bordel sa soirée était interminable… Son visage devint brûlant lorsqu’il sentit Jürgen l’embrasser, Niko se permit de l’embrasser en retour, il était sûr que Klopp ne s’en souviendrait pas le lendemain de toutes façons.

________________________________________

« Hello Love. »

Niko sentit son cœur s’arrêter quand il entendit la voix de Jürgen à son réveil, l’arrêt cardiaque n’était pourtant pas conseillé pour bien se réveiller… Il y avait toujours Klopp à côté de lui, le regardant, ses lunettes disparues, probablement sous l’un des oreillers, Niko espérait qu’il n’avait pas été éveillé depuis trop longtemps, sinon ça serait vraiment très gênant… Il profita simplement du moment en rejoignant les bras de Jürgen pour se reposer dedans, riant doucement sous le contact de sa barbe avec sa peau, ils avaient un mois de vacances à mettre à profit à partir d’aujourd’hui…

Fin


	2. 2015/2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je suis de retour

Chapitre 2

Niko a fait du chemin depuis Berlin, il ne peut pas le nier alors qu’il regarde son nouvel uniforme ainsi que le dernier carton qu’il vient de poser pour son déménagement à Liverpool. Nouvelle ville, nouveau départ. Robert va lui manquer mais s’il doit apprendre quelque chose ici c’est à se débrouiller sans compter sur trop de monde et à laisser son petit-frère tranquille. C’est toujours un peu étrange de ne plus vivre en Allemagne, mais c’est mieux s’il s’éloigne pour le moment et laisse les choses se faire, pour l’instant il va rester sur le banc et apprendre autant qu’il le peut, pour espérer retrouver un peu de confiance en lui. Jürgen l’a aidé avec ses cartons, c’est gentil de sa part même s’il n’avait pas à le faire, ou en tout cas il n’avait pas à insister autant pour le faire.

« Tu sais, j’aurais pu t’accueillir au lieu de te laisser chercher un appartement, ça ne m’aurait pas dérangé. » Jürgen lui dit comme si c’était quelque chose de normal, Niko rougit comme un abruti, pourquoi prend-t-il ça pour une proposition ?!

« Moi ça m’aurait dérangé… »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis si horrible que ça comme entraîneur ? »

« Non, mais je me sentirais mal de rester collé à toi de cette manière. »

« En tout cas, tu peux passer quand tu veux. »

« Si je savais où tu habitais. »

« Tu as mon numéro pour ça. »

Jürgen lui fait un clin d’œil avant de partir, Niko reste encore quelques minutes au même endroit à se convaincre qu’il ne ressent absolument rien, qu’il n’a aucun problème avec son nouveau job, que tout va bien se passer et que le survêtement qu’il tient dans la main est fait pour lui. Peut-être que tout ça est vrai, mais il n’est pas convaincu par les battements irréguliers de son cœur face à l’emblème qu’il connait si peu.

__________________________________

Jürgen reste avec lui autant qu’il le peut, dans des circonstances normales et tout à fait présentes sur le sol germanique, Niko aurait cherché à éviter cette situation, mais sur le sol anglais, c’est une bonne chose de l’avoir à ses côtés pour se calmer et se dire qu’il n’a pas encore merdé. Niko essaye de se rassurer autant qu’il le peut quand il est avec lui en se disant que Jürgen ne va pas le laisser tomber, ne va pas l’abandonner dans un coin, non il n’espère pas que ça arrivera parce qu’il a placé sa confiance en l’allemand, plus qu’il n’aurait dû… Peu importe, il doit rester concentré sur sa mission en tant qu’adjoint, Jürgen l’a choisi pour ça et il compte bien faire de son mieux pour honorer le rôle qu’il lui a confié.

Niko cache ses inquiétudes du mieux qu’il peut à son collègue, pour ne pas le déranger, pour ne pas les lui transmettre sans le vouloir, pour ne pas lui faire regretter son choix aussi. Il est stupide de ne pas pouvoir s’exprimer hors situations critiques, mais pour l’instant il persévère avec le sentiment que ça va le mener quelque part, que ce n’était pas une erreur de plus. Jürgen est presque un autre monde à côté de lui, toujours souriant et joyeux, assuré et confiant, déterminé à gagner tout ce qu’il pouvait gagner. Un autre univers, Jürgen est son opposé quelque part, mais Niko a ce besoin croissant en lui de le soutenir à son tour et d’essayer de le mener le plus haut possible. C’est tellement con… Ils ne se connaissent pas, ou en tout cas, pas autant que Jürgen peut l’affirmer, alors arriver à quelque chose avec une alliance aussi étrange tiendrait du miracle.

« Tu es beaucoup trop stressé pour un gars supposément normal. » Jürgen lui dit un jour après un entraînement, son bras autour de ses épaules malgré la différence de taille plus ou moins conséquente

« Je fais de mon mieux pour arrêter, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. »

« Tu devrais te détendre, arrêter de trop réfléchir, prendre du temps pour faire quelque chose qui te plaît, je ne sais pas, au moins ne pas te concentrer uniquement sur le foot. »

« C’est… Merci de t’inquiéter Jürgen, mais je vais bien. »

« On devrait aller boire ensemble pour que je t’explique ce qui signifie ‘se détendre’. »

« Est-ce une invitation ou un ordre déguisé ? »

« Hm, ça dépendra de ta réponse Niko. »

« Alors, disons que pour aujourd’hui c’est une invitation. »

Niko l’a suivi sans savoir où ils allaient, ne faisant pour une fois pas attention à l’heure pour simplement écouter Jürgen, le voir sourire et l’entendre rire l’a suffi pour la soirée, il n’a pas eu à demander plus. Quand il s’est réveillé le lendemain matin avec la gueule de bois et l’envie de vomir la plus puissante de sa vie, Niko a compris qu’il ne se détendrait pas plus avec Jürgen de cette façon, ou alors il leur faudrait moins d’alcool. Il ne sait pas d’en quel état Jürgen est, mais il espère qu’il tient mieux l’alcool que lui, parce qu’il n’a aucun souvenir de la nuit et de la manière dont il est arrivé dans son lit. Il découvre une rapide note sur son plan de travail, écrite vraisemblablement très tard vu la polygraphie et la signature partant dans tous les sens. Jürgen lui dit qu’il est exempté d’entraînement pour aujourd’hui, que c’était une soirée sympa et qu’ils devraient se refaire ça. Niko expire de désespoir en posant sa tête sur le meuble, son front changeant une nouvelle fois de température, putain, ils ne devaient plus se faire ça pour ne pas vivre cette honte de se retrouver dans cet état encore. Sa nausée revient sans lui demander son avis…

_______________________________________

_C’est déjà bien_ , Niko peut dès lors l’entendre avant même d’en discuter avec Jürgen, _un pas par un pas et tout s’arrangera_ , si seulement il arrivait à le croire autant que les plus jeunes pouvaient le croire quand il s’exprimait dans les vestiaires. Atteindre la finale de la Ligue Europa était déjà une bonne chose, la gagner aurait été encore meilleur, mais il ne peut que féliciter Séville pour leur grand match. Niko se sent comme absent, il n’a pas envie de se reconcentrer, pas tant qu’il ne sera pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il est si triste en regardant Jürgen jouer avec sa médaille d’argent… Une partie de sa concentration revient quand Jürgen s’assoit à côté de lui, toujours son putain de sourire qu’il ne peut expliquer sur ses lèvres, le regardant comme s’il s’attendait encore à ce que ça le rende aussi joyeux que lui. Niko se réjouit d’avoir un mois de repos pour souffler et ne plus penser à cette nouvelle proximité qu’il essaye de contenir désespérément. Le bras de Jürgen s’enroule autour de sa taille, c’est nouveau, mais il ne le rejette pas, bien qu’une voix en lui le crie pour le sauver d’une chose qu’il commence à croire inévitable.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire de ce mois de vacances ? » Jürgen lui demande, son visage étonnamment proche du sien

« Voir ma famille et des amis, et toi ? »

« Quelques bars m’attendent, si tu veux me rejoindre. » 

« J’y réfléchirai plus tard. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es pâle Niko. » Ah. Pourtant Niko était sûr que ses joues étaient en train de brûler de gêne

« Ouais, ne t’inquiète pas, ça doit juste être de la fatigue. » 'Sûrement' est probablement un mensonge dans ce cas mais il n’en dira pas plus

« Quand je te dis que tu devrais plus te reposer ! »

« Effectivement, mais compte sur moi pour le faire au cours des prochaines semaines. » C’est peut-être aussi un mensonge

« J’espère bien, je te veux en forme à la rentrée ! »

Niko ignore au maximum la sensation de creux qui se forge en lui pour prendre ses vacances et retourner en Allemagne, il a l’impression de ne pas avoir posé pied chez lui depuis des siècles alors que ça ne fait que quelques mois. Retrouver la chaleur des bras de Robert est l’une des meilleures perceptions physiques possibles, il se sent de suite en sécurité, de suite plus en confiance pour évoquer tout le bordel qui se déroule en lui, tous ses choix à faire par rapport à Jürgen, toutes ses insécurités et ses doutes. Robert est avec lui, ça le réconforte plus sur sa décision de suivre l’allemand à Liverpool, il peut toujours abandonner mais maintenant ne lui semble pas le bon moment, ou en tout cas son petit-frère lui murmure que ce ne serait pas digne de lui et de ses espérances de partir comme ça. Au lieu d’évoquer ses doutes avec Jürgen, il en parle avec Robert, parce qu’il n’est pas gêné de pleurer dans ses bras par rapport à la l’Europa League avec lui.

Pendant ce mois, Niko s’éloigne de Liverpool, pour être sûr de ne pas croiser Jürgen et de ne pas avoir à lui expliquer tout ce qu’il peut potentiellement ressentir à son égard. La rentrée sera compliquée…

Fin du chapitre


	3. 2016/2017

Chapitre 3 : 2016/2017

« Tu as suffisamment pleuré seul pour m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe maintenant, je ne vais pas continuer à te voir comme ça longtemps et c’est hors de question de laisser un ami dans le besoin comme toi. » La saison vient de se terminer, c’était censé être une bonne nouvelle…

______________________________________________

La saison vient de recommencer, Niko se sent encore malade de la finale de l’Europa League mais il préfère se taire pour se concentrer sur son travail. Retrouver Jürgen ne peut que lui faire aller mieux, sinon il ferait en sorte de s’écarter plus et beaucoup plus longtemps pour régler son problème. Niko ne sait pas encore vraiment ce qui merde avec lui en ce moment, mais il finira par trouver, parce que rester comme ça toute la saison et celles d’après ne l’intéresse pas. Ils continuent de sortir avec Jürgen des fois, après des matches ou après des journées difficiles, souvent le schéma se répète, Klopp finit par le ramener quand il n’a même plus la force de s’en souvenir (il devrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour éviter ça…).

C’est une saison plus ou moins classique s‘il pouvait dire ça comme ça, les choses se déroulant lentement mais sûrement, Jürgen continue de le surprendre, il ne sait pas comment il fait pour être toujours si sûr de lui et si, c’est difficile à exprimer, mais si lui-même, attentionné et toujours à garder un œil sur lui. Niko a des fois envie de lui dire d’arrêter, de lâcher pied, de prendre son temps pour se reposer aussi de son côté et de profiter de sa famille-

« Arrête de penser, tes pensées me font mal à la tête. » Jürgen interrompt son raisonnement mental, c’est sûrement pour le mieux

« Tu ne sais même pas à quoi je pense. »

« Oh que si, Mato, tes yeux ne me cachent plus rien après un an, tu penses à moi et je sais exactement ce que tu veux me dire. »

« Je ne t’ai jamais dit mon deuxième nom que je sache. »

« J’ai lu quelques dossiers avant de signer des papiers, ça fait partie de mon travail. Alors, veux-tu bien arrêter de me donner une migraine en pensant à moi ? »

« Ça dépend, je veux juste que tu penses aussi à toi Jürgen. »

« Et à ça je te répondrai que je sais prendre soin de moi, alors que toi tu ne sais pas, alors je vais forcément garder un œil sur toi, il n’y a pas de négociations possibles. »

Jürgen resserre sa prise sur son épaule et le colle contre lui, son stupide sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres comme s’il ne pouvait pas le retirer, Niko ne retient pas ses joues de devenir terriblement rouges, il accuse le froid pour ne pas avoir à bégayer sur ses propres sentiments.

____________________________________

Noël approche plus vite qu’il ne le pense, Niko avait oublié grâce au travail qui l’occupe suffisamment, mais le silence défile et finit par lui rappeler que la fin de l’année arrive et que c’est la deuxième fois qu’il est seul pour célébrer la nouvelle année. Merde. Il continue d’espérer que le désastre que représente ses émotions arrivera à se calmer, parce que le pincement au cœur qu’il ressent à chaque fois qu’il repense à Kristina commence à l’énerver, encore plus quand il y a les joueurs ou Jürgen à côté. C’est d’ailleurs toujours étrange quand il pense au fait que Jürgen ne lui a jamais parlé de sa propre famille, il aurait pensé être forcé d’assister à un repas de famille avant même sa deuxième saison. Peu importe, ils ne sont pas vraiment là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, ils doivent d’abord faire en sorte d’arriver dans le haut du classement.

Il a des moments de flottement depuis quelques temps, quand il gère beaucoup trop mal la pression et tous les problèmes, il se retrouve souvent avec ses larmes montant pour aucune raison aux plus mauvais moments, quand il doit faire bonne figure et cacher les conneries de son corps. Niko est un abruti fini, il le sait, mais il déteste ne pas être aidé par son corps pour le cacher au reste du monde, peu de monde devrait savoir que son cerveau foire beaucoup trop de choses en ce moment.

« Tu penses encore trop. » Jürgen lui dit une nouvelle fois, il a l’habitude maintenant

« Arrête avec ça. » Et ses joues redeviennent plus ou moins vermeilles, à ce stade il devrait faire en sorte de comprendre ce qu’il ressent réellement pour son ami

« Jamais. Sinon, tu viendras ce week-end pour fêter Noël avec les jeunes ? »

« Peut-être, je ne me sens jamais très bien pendant ce genre d’événements. »

« Allez, reste au moins plus qu’une heure, ne fais pas comme l’année dernière ! »

« Pour ma défense, j’étais malade ce jour-là. »

« Bien sûr, malade parce que tu n’es pas habitué à te détendre ! »

« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter avec ça, je sais m’amuser et ce n’est pas en me répétant tous les jours que je devrais célébrer je ne sais quoi que je deviendrais comme toi. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu me ressembles, je ne veux simplement pas que tu finisses à l’hôpital pour surmenage ! Je tiens à toi et je te le répète, je veux que tu te détendes. »

« Très bien, je viendrai. »

« J’en étais sûr, tu ne peux pas me résister ! » D’accord, là son visage est définitivement à la couleur du club, ce n’était clairement pas le genre de phrase que Jürgen dit d’habitude et son esprit a très vite imaginé quelque chose d’autre (malheureusement), Niko mord sa lèvre avant de dire une connerie qui aggraverait sa situation, il sera présent pour un peu plus d’une heure, mais il ne promet rien

___________________________________________

« Putain de merde… »

Y aller était une très mauvaise idée (il avait l’habitude de toutes façons), pourquoi se réveillait-il avec la pire des gueules de bois de sa vie, Jürgen dormant sur lui, et quelques autres joueurs faisant pareil sur le parquet ? Putain, c’était sa dernière fête de Noël avant longtemps. Niko arrive à se relever malgré ses jambes qui flagellent et sa tête qui tourne, Jürgen dort toujours, plutôt profondément, il considère ses options avant de se décider. Ses épaules se retrouvent vite à porter le poids conséquent de son ami, la majorité des fois c’est l’inverse, mais il va ramener Jürgen chez lui, il a trouvé son adresse après la minorité qui composait leurs beuveries. Un moment de flottement supplémentaire quand il dépose le plus âgé sur le lit, Niko essuie ses yeux avant que des problèmes supplémentaires ne se créent.

Il ne réalise juste pas que ça va lui retomber dessus pas assez vite…

________________________________________

« Jürgen… »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe bordel Niko ?! Pourquoi tu pleures autant ? J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?! »

« Non ! Non, tu es parfait, ce n’est rien vraiment ! »

« Bien sûr ! Je te vois pleurer je ne sais combien de fois par mois, tu ne m’en parles pas et maintenant que la saison est finie tu vas t’écarter de moi, c’est évident qu’il n’y a aucun problème ! »

« Désolé… »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Niko ? Qu’est-ce que je dois savoir ? Parle-moi s’il te plaît… » Jürgen le tient contre lui, Niko a confiance étrangement malgré ses yeux qui lui piquent

« Je me sens… si… seul… » Après des mois, il a enfin posé le doigt sur ce qui ne va pas

« Niko… Je suis là, tu n’es pas seul, je te le promets. Je serai toujours là, fais-moi confiance… »

Il fond en sanglot sans le vouloir, mais ce n’est pas grave, il est heureux de pouvoir enfin libérer une partie de ce qu’il portait sur le cœur, ça fait moins mal, il se sent plus léger ainsi. Sentir Jürgen le réconforter est l’une des meilleures choses de la saison, ça le rassure…

Fin du chapitre


	4. Chapitre 4 : 2017/2018

Chapitre 4 : 2017/2018

3-1.

C’est suffisant pour expliquer la soirée. Il n’en parlera d’ailleurs pas à Jürgen pour des raisons évidentes, ce n’était pas le bon soir, et puis, il n’en avait pas vraiment envie. Voir Jürgen comme ça lui fait mal au cœur, Niko ne sait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter, et même à moitié alcoolisé l’idée de génie ne lui vient pas. La seule bonne idée qui lui vient est de le ramener à l’hôtel avant que quelque chose se termine mal pour lui, pour eux. Merde, il n’a pas à penser comme ça, pas quand son cœur est un démon avec ses sentiments et se qu’ils perçoivent pour Jürgen, pas quand il n’arrive pas à se calmer et réfléchir posément alors qu’il sait que ce n’est pas l’alcool dans ses veines qui le fait agir comme ça. Niko espère prendre une bonne décision en le ramenant dans sa chambre, de toutes façons c’est juste l’histoire de passer une mauvaise nuit et plus tard de retourner à Liverpool.

Dans le sens de mauvaise nuit, avoir Jürgen à côté de lui dans son lit, ça en était probablement un facteur. Niko est mal à l’aise et ses joues sont probablement devenues des radiateurs, c’est ridicule mais il n’avait pas prévu qu’il serait aussi gêné de dormir avec lui (une nouvelle idée foireuse sur sa liste). Son cerveau ne semble pas vouloir se reposer pour une fois, des milliers de questions tournent en boucle mais celle qui revient le plus est plutôt ancienne : Était-ce une bonne chose de venir à Liverpool ? D’un certain côté oui, mais d’un certain autre côté plus ou moins proche de lui, non. Peu importe, Niko doit dormir pour l’instant, ou du moins essayer.

« Tu es magnifique… » La voix de Jürgen résonne dans ses tympans, il est bourré et déçu et ne devrait pas dire ça, mais Niko sent quand même le bout de ses oreilles rougir

« J-Jürgen… »

Avant de réellement pouvoir débattre avec le plus âgé, Niko se retrouve avec les lèvres de Jürgen sur les siennes, sa main replaçant une de ses mèches. Ah, il panique, incapable de savoir s’il doit tout arrêter ou prolonger l’instant, son cerveau abandonne et laisse son corps tout gérer, alors il répond au baiser comme si ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il embrassait un homme, comme si ce n’était pas la première fois depuis un moment qu’il embrassait quelqu’un de toutes façons… Jürgen se détache de ses lèvres, Niko retient un souffle trop longtemps, son esprit le laisse totalement paralysé sur place, avec l’envie de faire plus.

« Désolé. »

« N-Non, pas de problème… Tu auras oublié demain… »

___________________________________________________

Son crâne lui fait mal avant même qu’il ne comprenne qu’il est réveillé. Entre la gueule de bois et les souvenirs de la veille, il a connu mieux comme réveil… Niko se masse les tempes pour éviter une horrible migraine qui finira par arriver de toutes façons, c’est étrange mais il sent le regard de quelqu’un sur lui, ce qui l’amène à se demander s’il était vraiment si stupide pour autoriser quelqu’un d’autre que sa famille à dormir. Et puis, merde, il se souvient des dernières minutes avant de s’endormir, Jürgen, ses lèvres, sa main dans ses cheveux, sa chaleur contre la sienne… Merde.

« Hello Love. » Merde numéro trois, Niko se fige en sentant plus intensément les yeux de Jürgen sur lui, il lui faut toute la force du monde pour se retourner vers lui, oser braver son regard, ses souvenirs, ce qu’il ressent et tout ce qui va avec

« S-Salut. »

« Je n’ai droit qu’à ça après notre baiser ? Je suis déçu Niko. » Jürgen murmure dans son oreille, sa barbe frôlant sa peau, ignorer tous les petits frissons qui traversaient sa chair fut compliqué

« Tu t’en souviens ? »

« Comment aurais-je pu oublier le premier baiser partagé avec mon adjoint incroyablement sexy, têtu, mais aussi beaucoup trop stressé, à moitié insomniaque et absolument pitoyable pour cacher ses émotions ? » Jürgen remet ses lunettes perdues il ne savait où dans le lit précédemment, Niko bredouille des paroles sans sens alors que son cœur tressaille dans sa poitrine, c’est… Il se sent à la fois débarrassé d’un poids mais aussi chargé d’une nouvelle chose

« Donc… Qu’est-ce qu’on représente maintenant ? Un couple ? » Il a besoin de savoir avant de faire un arrêt cardiaque

« J’ai déjà mon avis sur la question, mais ça dépend surtout de toi. »

… Ah… Niko est pour ainsi dire perdu. Alors la réponse échappe à sa bouche avant qu’il ne puisse y réfléchir :

« Un couple… C’est bien. »

« J’espère, je ne veux pas te laisser partir après la finale d’hier, tu dois gagner quelque chose, pour prouver à tout le monde ce que tu sais faire… » Jürgen embrassa sa mâchoire, son cou, ses phalanges, c’est doux et simple, calme et après toutes ces années seul, Niko comprend enfin que c’était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour aller mieux, pour laisser de côté le passé et finalement réussir à tourner la page avec le divorce

« Mais ce n’est pas moi l’entraîneur Jürgen. »

« Of course, mais ce n’est pas pour autant que je vais te laisser sans aucune médaille mon cher. »

Niko se retrouve à sourire avant même de le comprendre, entre les bras de Jürgen, son dos collé contre sa poitrine, il rêve de remporter une belle et grande coupe à ses côtés, il s’imagine avec la Ligue des Champions, ou en tout cas Jürgen la tenant bien haut pour que tout le monde la remarque. Ouais, c’est un beau projet. Pour l’instant, il profite des baisers et caresses de Jürgen, un peu de repos ne lui fait pas de mal, il faut encore qu’il appelle Darijo pour lui faire le point sur la situation, mais ça peut encore attendre quelques heures, le temps que Jürgen ait fini de glisser ses mains n’importe où, le temps qu’il fasse aussi l’effort de se lever et de prendre une douche… Mais pour le moment, rester au lit ne le dérange pas. Ou en tout cas jusqu’à ce que Jordan vienne tambouriner à la porte pour leur dire de ne pas arriver trop tard pour retourner à Liverpool.

« Tu penses pouvoir retirer ton alliance ou je vais devoir m’en acheter une pour que ça coïncide ? »

« Oh… Disons que je l’enlèverais quand tu auras gagné la Ligue des Champions. »

« C’est un défi ? »

« Peut-être… »

« Alors _on_ la gagnera ensemble, et tu auras le droit à une meilleure alliance de ma part. »

« Ce serait bien. »

____________________________________

« Reste avec moi, je t’aime… » Peut-être que c’est Jürgen ou lui qui le murmure, peut-être que c’est eux deux en même temps, peu importe, l’important est de le dire…

Dans un coin de son esprit, Niko se souvient de cette saison comme une réussite sur le plan personnel, la première depuis un long moment. Jürgen est avec lui, plus qu’un collègue maintenant, c’est une victoire en soit.

Fin du chapitre


	5. chapitre 5 : 2018/2019

Chapitre 5 : 2018/2019

C’est toujours quelque peu étrange de se dire que maintenant il peut dire tout ce qu’il ressent à Jürgen sans craindre il ne savait quel type de réaction, enfin c’était normal en tant que couple officiel de pouvoir s’aborder en toute simplicité, mais Niko restera toujours un abruti avec ses sentiments. Bref, ils sont en couple, et c’est tout ce qu’il y a retenir de 2018, ça fait moins mal d’oublier la Ligue des Champions et la finale de la coupe du monde de cette manière. C’est d’ailleurs probablement toujours aussi stupide pour certains de les voir nier ces deux matches, mais tant que ça les faisait rire entre eux il ne se posait pas plus de questions.

« Tu rêves encore en plein jour ? » Jürgen évidemment ne peut que remarquer ses moments d’absence quand il réfléchit à n’importe quoi

« Je pensais à toi. »

« Je suis juste à côté pourtant, je sais que je suis attirant, mais à ce point… » Jürgen passe son bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de son torse, ses lèvres presque contre les siennes, c’est toujours aussi bon de pouvoir le sentir autant près de lui

« C’est vrai que tu n’es pas mal. » Niko l’embrasse enfin, c’est incroyable, quelques mois plus tôt il aurait juste rougi avant de fuir pour calmer ses battements irréguliers, mais maintenant il peut juste profiter de leur proximité

« Seulement ? Ce n’est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit. » Ah, cette fois il rougit vraiment à l’allusion peu déguisée, ainsi qu’à la main qui repose sur sa fesse gauche

« J-Jürgen… »

« Je sais-je sais, pas de ça avant d’aller travailler, mais tu verras un jour ça sera pour une occasion particulière que je briserai cette règle. »

« J’espère. »

« Eh bien continue de le faire, parce que ça va arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses. »

________________________________________

Il suffisait presque de le dire. Niko ne sait pas quoi dire alors qu’il observe Jürgen et les joueurs célébrer avec la coupe, c’est un beau moment évidemment et il devrait savoir quoi dire et faire, mais rester sur le banc pour regarder est bien aussi, ça ne l’aide pas vraiment à plus réfléchir mais il se détend après la pression de la finale. Fini, le match est fini, la saison est finie, et ils peuvent finalement oublier tout pour quelques semaines. C’est quand même con de rester assis à ne rien faire alors que son équipe vient de gagner la Ligue des Champions, mais ça le rassure quelque part, au moins en voyant les gamins s’amuser il est sûr qu’ils ont réellement gagné. Même si ça reste bizarre et inutile de rester assis au moins un quart d’heure après le coup de sifflet final, Niko reste à regarder, pour ne pas oublier, pour être sûr de toujours avoir en tête cette image de Jürgen avec la coupe, heureux comme il mérite de l’être. Merde, il pleure depuis quelques secondes voire minutes et tout ce qu’il fait pour essuyer ses larmes et de les laisser couler, tout abruti qu’il est il devrait au moins pouvoir soulever son bras pour faire un effort ! Mais non, Niko est incapable de bouger le moindre doigt pour effacer sa vision floue, alors il observe patiemment jusqu’à ce que Jürgen le rejoigne et le prenne dans ses bras, ses mains frottant son dos beaucoup trop fort, cependant ce n’est pas grave parce qu’il en profite plus que la victoire elle-même.

« Tu pleures encore ? On vient de gagner ! » Même si Jürgen feint la surprise, Niko sait que c’est juste parce qu’il est inquiet pour lui, pour le réconforter et après le ramener en un seul morceau à l’hôtel

« Désolé… »

« Oh arrête avec ça, on s’en fout ce soir, pleure autant que tu le veux, c’est le bon moment pour le faire ! »

Et ce soir-là est le bon moment parce qu’il ne lâche pas Jürgen, ses larmes sèchent presque naturellement dans ses bras, et c’est simplement une belle fête qui s’organise sur le moment…

________________________________________________

Énième gueule de bois depuis qu’il est à Liverpool, cette fois pour une bonne raison d’ailleurs, ce serait peut-être même la première fois qu’il est heureux d’avoir bu avec Jürgen. Seulement, quelque chose cloche quand il ouvre les yeux : Tout le monde dort autour de Jürgen (et de lui qui dort dans ses bras évidemment), c’est original comme moyen de célébrer une Ligue des Champions, pas qu’il s’y connaisse particulièrement dans tous les cas, mais pas vraiment incroyable pour qu’il puisse se lever, éviter de leur marcher dessus, et trouver le chemin d’une salle de bain.

En passant du hall de l’hôtel au couloir principal, Niko ne peut pas s’empêcher de remarquer le trophée qui orne la pièce, c’est un rapide reflet qu’il aperçoit mais au moins maintenant il est totalement sûr que ce n’était pas un très long rêve. C’est toujours étrange par contre de sentir le torse de Jürgen contre son dos quand il prend sa douche, ce genre de moment où l’allemand apparaissait derrière et passait quelques minutes à mordiller sa peau autant qu’il le pouvait pour l’embêter dans le cas mignon ou le stimuler dans le cas plus physique. C’est sûrement le deuxième cas aujourd’hui fut que Jürgen embrasse puis mord son épaule comme un animal marque sa proie.

« Plus vite que tu ne le pensais _chéri_. » Heureusement que Jürgen ne peut pas le voir, mais Niko est vraiment rouge du surnom

« Je pense l’avoir bien compris hier soir. »

« Je t’aime Niko. »

« Je t’aime aussi Jürgen. »

Fin du chapitre


	6. Chapitre 6 : Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enfin finiiiiii

Chapitre 6 : ~~Epilogue~~

Ils sont passés de se tourner autour sans vraiment le vouloir à coucher ensemble autant qu’ils le pouvaient quand les joueurs ne pouvaient pas les voir. Une plutôt belle évolution en quelques saisons. Ils sont aussi passés de perdre en finale d’Europa League à gagner la Ligue des Champions, ça aurait aussi pu être pire avec du recul. Peu importe pour le moment présent, Jürgen l’embrasse pendant qu’ils font l’amour et s’il doit se concentrer sur quelque chose, c’est sur les mains de l’allemand glissant sur ses hanches. Le baiser semble être éternel, leur langue fusionnant pour ne laisser qu’un hachis de respiration. Sacré chemin. Ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il ira en parler avec Darijo, cette fois-ci c’est trop privé pour en discuter.

« Toujours dans la lune _Schatz_ , à croire que je suis ennuyant. » Jürgen murmure dans son oreille en riant

« Eh bien, tu te fais de fausses idées alors. »

« J’espère bien, je ne veux pas penser que tu pars à Francfort à cause de ça. » Niko n’est pas sûr de comprendre alors que son cerveau disparait de ce boite crânienne

« Quoi ? »

« Francfort te veut, et je sais que tu vas accepter. »

« Non Jürgen je veux rester avec toi… »

« Bien sûr, mais je veux que tu réussisses par toi-même, d’accord ? Tu mérites aussi de profiter d’une équipe, de gagner par tes propres capacités. Ce sera un bon début, et c’est hors de question que tu refuses, j’ai misé beaucoup sur toi avec Pep et je ne veux pas perdre ! »

« Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt… »

« Tu serais parti de toutes façons. »

« Non, je suis là et je veux rester dans tes bras. »

« On se reverra en finale de Pokal quand je retournerai à Dortmund et que tu seras devenu l’entraîneur du Bayern. »

« N’essaye même pas. »

« Tu vois, tu prends déjà ton nouveau rôle à cœur. »

« Parce que tu me forces la main ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu t’y plairas, ils ont besoin de toi et tu ne le sais pas encore. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Autant qu’au moment où je t’ai invité au Rosa, autant qu’au moment où tu m’as appelé pour t’excuser et accepter. Je t’ai fait confiance toutes ces années et je ne compte pas arrêter, je t’aime et ça ne va pas changer. Tu mérites de faire tes preuves par toi-même Niko, et je veux pouvoir dire que je suis le gars qui sort avec le meilleur entraîneur d’Allemagne. »

« Tu… Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas dire ça avant un moment ? »

« J’ai tout mon temps devant moi, et toi tu as une nouvelle équipe. »

« Jürgen… »

« Appelle-moi autant que tu veux quand tu seras là-bas, je regarderai les matches. »

« Tu as accepté à ma place, tu as intérêt de regarder ! »

________________________________________

C’est une nouvelle fois étrange de porter l’uniforme d’un nouveau club, mais pour autant il n’a pas peur, ou moins qu’à son premier pas à Liverpool. Niko a appris du meilleur et il sait qu’il peut retranscrire ses connaissances sur les terrains, Francfort a du pain sur la planche, et il compte bien montrer à Jürgen qu’il a eu raison de lui faire confiance. Ce n’est ni Berlin ni Liverpool, mais c’est un nouveau départ qui peut faciliter les choses, pour lui redonner l’envie de partager ses désirs, ses victoires comme ses défaites avec ses joueurs. Cette fois Niko est bien l’entraîneur qui dirige le jeu et choisi le onze de départ, mais c’est comme s’il savait déjà tout avec son temps en Angleterre. Niko tape dans la main de Fredi puis dans celle de David, il a un tout nouveau stade à découvrir devant lui, et il ne compte pas faire autre chose que de gagner à l’intérieur.

Ça aurait pu être pire comme retour en Allemagne.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> (2019)
> 
> "Je t'avais dit qu'il deviendrait ton preux chevalier, je ne peux pas attendre pour votre mariage !"  
> "Je suis celui qui l'a ramené à l'hôtel, je suis son chevalier."  
> "Non, tu étais sa princesse en détresse, c'est grâce à lui qu'aujourd'hui tu peux toucher cette Ligue des Champions."  
> "La ferme Dari."  
> "Tu sais que j'ai raison Dragi."


End file.
